BOHF
by lightfiresomnia
Summary: Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun karena... ff gaje seperti penulisnya


BOHF

By : lightfiresomnia

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And others

Rated :

T+

Genre :

Drama, Romance, Little Hurt

Warning :

GS, OOC, nama marga menyesuaikan marga main cast, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, bahasa dan tulisan tidak sesuai EYD

Happy reading㈕4㈕4㈕4㈕4㈕4

"Hoekk... Hoekk"

Baru saja Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, tapi sambutan yang didapatnya justru suara orang yang sedang muntah di kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Mendengar suara itu, ditolehkan pandangannya menuju samping kanan tempatnya tidur. Benar saja, Chanyeol tidak mendapati istrinya yang semalam jelas - jelas tidur di samping kanannya.

Segera Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyusul ke kamar mandi yang diyakininya bahwa istrinya lah yang berada di dalam sana.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci. Nampak jelas di hadapannya bahwa Baekhyun sedang mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya di wastafel yang ada di kamar mandi.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol menghampiri dan mencoba memijit tengkuk leher Baekhyun dari samping. Raut wajah khawatir nampak jelas diwajah Chanyeol saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Baekkie?"

chanyeol bertanya sambil terus memijit tengkuk Baekhyun yang nampaknya sudah selesai dari acaranya muntah - muntah dipagi hari.

"Entahlah Yeol. Badanku rasanya pegal semua dan saat bangun tadi tiba - tiba aku merasa mual dan ingin muntah"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke dokter. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kesehatanmu."

Chanyeol mencoba menyuarakan idenya.

Dan Baekhyun hanya dapat membalasnya dengan anggukan, karena kejadian berikutnya adalah Baekhyun kembali merasakan mual dan mencoba muntah kembali.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini sudah duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo. Menanti hasil pemeriksaan Baekhyun yang sudah dilaksanakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mencoba bertanya dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari suami sahabatnya ini.

"Seharusnya dengan gejala awal yang dialami oleh Baekhyun ini, kau tentu saja sudah bisa menebaknya bukan?"

Chanyeol membuka laporan hasil pemeriksaan Baekhyun yang baru saja diantar oleh asistennya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikannya"

Tampak diwajah Chanyeol raut yang semula khawatir berubah menjadi bahagia terpancar dengan jelasnya.

Sedangkan sang pasien yang tengah dibicarakan justru menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh suami dan sahabatnya ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Kalian akan segera menjadi orang tua. Baekhyun saat ini tengah mengandung, usia kandungan Baekhyun baru 2 minggu. Jadi jaga baik - baik kandunganmu ya Baek. Kandungan yang masih muda rentan akan keguguran"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu menghela nafas bahagia.

Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Saking kagetnya Baekhyun, ia bahkan tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan informasi dari Kyungsoo tetang apa-apa saja yang harus dikonsumsi, dihindari, dan dijaga oleh Baekhyun selama sedang hamil, pasangan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang tua ini pun pamit untuk pulang.

Sampai Baekhyun duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya dan Chanyeol, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendapati perilaku istrinya seperti itu mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

Diposisikannya tubuh Chanyeol duduk di karpet yang ada di bawah kursi yang tengah diduduki oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi Baekkie?"

Baru saja satu kalimat selesai diucapkan oleh Chanyeol, tampak mata berwarna caramel sebelah kanan Baekhyun menggulirkan setetes air mata yang dengan lancarnya mengalir melewati pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Hei? Kenapa kau menangis Baekkie? Ada apa? Ceritalah kepadaku"

Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang saat ini telah sampai di dagu istrinya itu.

"Kenapa Yeol?"

Chanyeol heran dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan ambigu yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun. Mencoba menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa oppa justru bersikap bahagia? Kenapa seolah - olah tidak ada yang salah di sini?"

Suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar dan diiringi dengan tetesan air mata berikutnya yang sekarang sudah menganak sungai dikedua pipinya.

"Lalu aku harus bersikap bagaimana? Wajar bukan jika aku bahagia mendengar kabar bahwa istriku ini tengah mengandung?"

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan tenang. Mengimbangi emosi Baekhyun yang sedang tidak stabil.

"Jika kita menikah 2 atau 3 minggu yang lalu dan kita sudah melaksanakan malam pertama kita, mungkin itu menjadi kabar yang sangat membahagiakan, Yeol. Tapi pada kenyataannya? Kita baru saja menikah 2 hari yang lalu. Dan 2 hari ini kita tidak 'melakukan' apa pun. Bahkan saat di altar kemarin, kau hanya mencium keningku saja. Lalu sekarang yang aku alami apa, Yeol?! Aku sedang mengandung! Dan usianya sudah 2 minggu pula! Ini anak siapa? Bahkan aku yang mengandung pun tak tau siapa yang sudah berhasil menanamkan benihnya dirahimku!"

Tumpah sudah semua uneg - uneg yang dirasakan Baekhyun dari saat pertama ia mendengar kabar bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung hingga saat ini. Baekhyun mengencangan suara tangisnya hingga tersedu - sedu. Menangisi betapa bodoh dirinya karena tidak mengetahui siapa ayah dari bayi yang tengah dikandungnya saat ini. Belum lagi perasaan hina karena Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai suaminya. Tapi itu baru 2 hari yang lalu. Chanyeol belum 'menyetuh'nya tapi dirinya sudah mengandung. Ia merasa dirinya 'kotor' dan bodoh karena tidak bisa menjaga kesucian diri untuk suaminya.

Chanyeol yang melihat keadaan Baekhyun seperti itu, segera merengkuh dan menenangkan Baekhyun.

10 menit berlalu.

Baekhyun sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mulai tenang, barulah Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sikapku yang seperti ini tentu saja ada alasannya. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Jadi dengarkan baik - baik dan tolong jangan memotong penjelasanku kali ini"

Dirasa Chanyeol bisa menuruti permintaannya, Yesung memulai penjelasannya.

TBC/END

Bagaimana? Pendek ya? Ide mentok sampek di sini.

Ff bakalan lanjut tergantung dari ide dan respon reader sekalian.


End file.
